My Final Destination  Gaara Love Story
by YumeFiction
Summary: Hello Every one! Dit is dus mijn aller eerste verhaal. Ik ben nog niet zo heel goed in schrijven enzo maar dat komt hopelijk vanzelf wel.


**De verteller is een beetje vreemd misschien voor de meeste. Stel het maar voor alsof je zelf in het verhaal voorkomt. Dus je komt vaak zinnen tegen als; 'Je loopt naar voren', bijvoorbeeld. Ik hoop dat jullie hieraan kunnen wennen.  
>Het kan zijn dat er nog wat typ fouten in staan en dat er wat dingetjes niet kloppen. I'm so sorry D: .. :P.<br>Het verhaal gaat dus over Gaara, uit de anime Naruto.  
>Kinda love story (:<br>So Enjoy!  
>En geef aub een reactie, tips of iets (^_^)<strong>

**Thank you, Love you (^_^)  
>Als genoeg mensen het leuk vinden schrijf ik het verder. En vertaal ik het mss ook nog in 't engels.<strong>

De ochtenden in deze tijd van het jaar waren altijd heerlijk warm. Het was begin lente en de eerste zonnestralen waren al verschenen en schenen op het gezicht van een iets te bleek meisje.

Je naam is Kaoru. Je bent 15 jaar en je heb donker bruin haar met een beetje slag dat een stuk over je schouders valt. Je bent niet echt heel lang. Iets onder het gemiddelde maar dat maakt je echt niks uit, behalve als mensen je klein noemen. Ook heb je een mooi slank figuur.

Chagrijnig doe je je ogen tot een kiertje open, geïrriteerd door het licht dat op je gezicht valt. Het verstoord je slaap. Je doet je ogen weer dicht en draait je om. "Ik sta straks wel op, ik lig.." Je dacht dat je lekker lag maar kwam tot de conclusie dat je dat helemaal niet doet. Je doet nu je ogen helemaal open en kijkt om je heen. Geschokt vlieg je overeind met grote bange, geschrokken ogen. Verward kijk ik weer om me heen. Je ligt in het groene lente gras ergens midden in een bos en je voeten liggen net niet in het water. Je lag aan de rand van een mooi vijvertje. Het zonlicht weerkaatste het heldere blauwe water. Je komt overeind en kijkt gedesoriënteerd om je heen. 'Waar ben ik nu weer beland!' Je loopt naar het water en kijkt naar je spiegelbeeld. Je grote blauwe ogen staren je aan. Je ogen waarover je vroeger altijd veel complimenten kreeg van mensen als je samen met je ouders naar de markt ging.  
>'Goh wat heeft je dochter toch een mooie blauwe ogen. Zo helder, net als de zee in een tropisch gebied,' waarna je ouders heel trots naar je keken.<p>

Je kijkt nog eens om je heen en ziet dat je helemaal alleen bent. Je spoelt je gezicht in het water en het strakke oppervlak breekt. Dan sta je op en kijkt naar je kleren. Je draagt een korte blauwe nachtjapon dat net boven je knieën valt.

'Hoe ben ik hier terecht gekomen, en waar ben ik in godsnaam!' Je kan je niks herinneren van voordat je ging slapen. Het was een groot zwart gat in je geheugen.

'Hallo? Iemand?,' maar geen antwoord. Je loopt weg bij het vijvertje en zoekt een weg uit dit bos. Je herkent het helemaal niet, dus je weet ook echt niet welk pad je moet hebben. Er waren er drie. 'Ik moet bij een dorp of stad of iets komen.'

Je koos het meest linkse pad en liep tussen de mooie planten, bomen en bloemen. Het was een dun paadje maar het zag eruit alsof het vaker werd gebruikt. Op je instinct loop je door.

Na een half uur lopen borrelt je maag. 'Is er hier niet iets te eten ofzo, iets van een appel of noten? Als het maar eetbaar is.' Maar het enigste wat er te zien was waren de groene bomen met knopjes van bloemen of vruchten eraan. Ja daar heb ik toch niks aan..

Na weer vijf minuten te hebben gelopen hoor je geritsel achter je. Je draait je vliegens vlug om en zegt twijfelend, 'Hallo? Is daar iemand?' Maar je krijgt geen reactie. Je blijft een paar minuten staren naar het bosje waar het geritsel uit kwam, maar bedacht je dat je toch maar door moest lopen. Het was waarschijnlijk maar een vogel of een konijn of zo iets, maar op het moment dat je je weer omdraait en je weg wilt lopen hoor je weer geritsel en voor je het weet word je vast gegrepen aan je armen door verschillende handen. AAARGHH Laat me los! Laat me los! Maar de mannen gaven niet mee. 'Wat is dit?' vraagt een van de mannen. Je kijkt om en zag een lange brede gespierde vent met een of ander vreemde band om zijn hoofd. Er stond iets op maar je had geen tijd om te kijken want je werd opeens door elkaar geschud. 'Wat doe jij hier?' vraagt dezelfde man weer. 'Weet je dat je je op verboden terrein begeeft, kleintje?' 'Misschien is het wel een spion van de hidden grass village?' vraagt een andere man. Je kijkt naar rechts en ziet een veel kleinere man dan die spierbundel naast je. Ookal was hij toch nog langer dan jij, hij leek erg onzeker en hij deed je dus echt niks. 'Waarschijnlijk dacht de hidden grass dat zo'n klein scharminkel niet op zou vallen en zeker niet als spion zou worden gezien he?' En hij schud je weer door elkaar.  
>Hidden grass village? Wat is dat nou weer!, dacht je. 'Doe eens normaal! Schud me niet zo door elkaar en laat me los! Ik weet niet eens waar je het over hebt!' roep je en je probeert weer los te komen maar de mannen houden je stevig vast en lachen. 'Jaja meisie, dat zeggen ze altijd en uiteindelijk zijn het spionnen,' zeg weer een andere kerel. Je wou weer omkijken maar kon hem niet zien. Maar zo te voelen was hij behoorlijk sterk. 'Nee ik meen h..' 'Jaja kom maar met ons mee.' Maar zo makkelijk laat je je niet mee nemen. Je schopt met je voeten naar achter en voelt ze terecht komen tegen iets hards en daarna een schreeuw van pijn. Ghehe dat krijg je ervan. (Evil lach. Haha :D)<p>

BAM, je viel op je knieën en alles werd zwart voor je ogen.

**Dus dit is het eerste stuk :D  
>Ik hoor jullie al roepen;<strong>

'**Het wat toch een love story over Gaara? Waar is Gaara!'**

**Komt wel, komt wel (:**

**Wie zijn die vreemde mannen die Kaoru meenemen?  
>Waar brengen ze haar wel niet naartoe?<br>Dit is natuurlijk nog maar het begin. Als Kaoru denkt dat dit al vreselijk is, staat haar nog veel te wachten ;)  
>In het volgende deel komt Gaara voor! Don't worry ^^<br>And you'll like it (:  
>I hope..<br>BYE!**


End file.
